Project reborn hero Ω
by darkdrago12
Summary: Omega the greek symbol for war this fit the world perfectly almost scary, so a hero from another world is reborn as a child with no memories of anything but the childs experience given a gift he was sent for what i dont know to start or stop a war to save or end the world this is the story of izuku the reborn hero. Mizuku might turn M rating in the future, warning gamer!izuku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am starting good so this chapter will be at least 10 pages long so I mentioned this briefly in my chapter six or seven of my other fanfiction the star of Konoha but in this series I have a prophecy so just a small part of it the part that will be relevant for this first part of the story:**

 _ **The sun rises,**_

 _ **The day begins,**_

 _ **A hero's soul shall rise again,**_

 _ **Claim his blades by midnights end,**_

 _ **Or else it shall never end again.**_

 **There you are also since I am here WARNING: IZUKU WILL BE OP COMPARED TO THE CANON VERSION BUT I WILL TRY TO BALANCE THAT OUT, IZUKU WILL ALSO HAVE THE GAMER ABILITY BUT IT WON'T BE HIS QUIRK WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER, FINAL WARNING THIS MAY BE MIZUKU, MAY CHANGE LATER BUT PROBABLY NOT. Ok without further ado let go PLUS ULTRA!**

Well, this sucks.

To put some emphasis on those words I am as many would say the strongest man alive I am the first man to lift 10,000 pounds on each hand like they were 10 pounds and I am also the creator of geminals an atomic fusion of gems and metals, that are stronger than titanium and as light as aluminum I am the world greatest swordsman and sword Smith, I have cut through 8 feet of titanium with my sword so why, why am I so gOD DAMN USELESS?

These were the thoughts of Daku Tsuchi as he watched the seen in front of him it was a busy day in the largest McDonalds in the world there were over 200 children here in total and he was just sitting down eating, then it all went wrong explosions rang throughout the building as all the exits except the main one caved in, and 10 men came in with military-grade desert eagles, after revealing that they were a terrorist organization they ordered money in the bag.

After five minutes a kid with a sword slowly snuck up and charged them shouting they saw him and they raised their guns but he couldn't let this happens, reaching in his pocket he grabbed a small cube no bigger than a Rubix cube and charged in front of the kid, as he was charging the cube was shifting and changing into an eight-foot-long, two-foot-wide crimson red blade, not unlike a certain sword from berserk, this was his prized sword, the best sword, the Demon Slayer, weighing 210 pounds it is the sword he used to cut the eight feet of titanium.

The man reached the child and slammed his blade into the ground with the flat facing the Terrorists, all the bullets hit his blade and simply stopped as if the momentum had been pulled out of them, the man then charged with an unnatural burst of speed and, with a slash, two of the terrorists lost what little bit of brain they had before the rest sent more shots three to his chest, one to each arm, one to his stomach, and two to the right leg but it didn't deter him, he ran one more at the group of 5 men and ducked and slashed at 3 of their chests.

With a sickening squish they all were cut right at the hip, two more shots one grazed the side of his head, but he could still move he HAD TO with a roar he leaped and stabbed at another one he got him but the pain caught up and the man fell to his knees.

"I know you ha-ha oh how the mighty have fallen eh Daku tsuchi, the Giant Earth, you are as amazing as they say." He paused and re-sheathed his gun "you know I think this works perfectly because, for now, it may be nothing but at least, with this, If I die I will have a cool nickname they'll call me the "Giant Killer" it has a nice ring to it no?"

He started to laugh at the body until it started to rise then the man (now Daku) spoke: "your first mistake was attacking the place I was eating in." He got into a stance, his blade at his side with both feet a foot away from each other his body turned sideways as if ready to lunge, the flat of his blade resting in a downward arc pointing at the robber "your second was sheathing your gun."

Then he leaped at the Terrorist, the man grabbed his gun and pointed it at Daku but with a single upward slash he was disarmed in a more literal sense before Daku pulled back his sword and stabbed the final Terrorist in the chest "but your worst mistake was attacking an innocent child." Then Daku stepped back pulling the blade out of the Terrorist before spinning around and decapitating the Terrorist with a single strike.

Turning, Daku talks to the kid "You know, normally if you are gonna attack you don't announce it with a shout, after all, this isn't a shonen anime eh?" before collapsing on the ground, at seeing him bleeding on the ground the kid runs up to Daku crying while trying to stop your wounds from bleeding "heh well I guess it kinda seems like it eh well since I'm dying, I'm not the protagonist so you must be ha, Demon Slayer," as he spoke the sword glowed.

"Transfer ownership to this kid right here, and if anyone questions this play this message, I'm dying so I'm not the protagonist but going off that logic, then this kid is!" he laughs "so let him keep the sword, what he does with it is all his, other than that my Will remains as it was with a bit more of my money going to the one who would have gotten the sword, end message." the sword glowed less and sent out a scan of the kid before beeping and returning to its original cube state.

The kid looks at you with his mouth dropped "heh don't look at me with that expression, I'm dying and I know it, but take this as a kinda lesson, life ain't too much like an anime so don't go shouting your moves!" and with that, he laughs before closing his eyes, putting the shouts of the kid in the back of his mind.

'ha looks like I'm dying ha if only I could have done more and been an actual hero, ha oh well at least I took those bastards with me…' those were the last thoughts of Daku tsuchi as he died.

 **In the "My Hero Academia" world 5 years later.**

 **You have rested in your bed and have regained all Hp and Qp**

This is what five-year-old Izuku Midoriya woke up to a green box in his face with a little X on the top right corner amazed he pressed the X only for another box to pop up.

 **Welcome to the gamer user Izuku** **Midoriya you must be wondering if this is your quirk to answer your question, no it is not it is a gift for all the good you did in your past life, I will now initiate the tutorial to start please say status.**

Izuku couldn't believe it he immediately said status only for two boxes to pop up.

 **This is your status menu it tells you your stats, quirk, perks, title, level, and more.**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Title: reborn hero**

 **Hp: 5,000**

 **Qp: 10,000**

 **Lv: 2**

 **Age: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 7**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luk: 40**

 **Perks:**

 **Natural born genius (gain 5 Int and Wis per age after 1 and at age 3 gives Lv 2 speaking, writing, and reading)**

 **Reborn sword master (gain the swordsmithing and boundless whirlwind sword style skills at age: 7 +2 Dex per lv starting at age: 5)**

 **Geminal god (gives geminal creation skill at age: 14 gives +5 Vit per level)**

 **Hero (you are a hero meaning you are part of a prophecy this gives X2 exp gain and X2 random encounters until level 10.)**

 **Blessing of** **Bishamonten (Bishamonten the god of luck in war and battles has blessed your father's family line in a fight you gain ×4 Luk and passively gain +1 luck for every battle you survive +2 for every battle you win ×1.5 exp in learning fire skills.)**

 **Blessing of Apocalypse: (apocalypse the Greek god of gravity has blessed your mother's family line giving you ×2 exp when learning gravity skills and due to him being a lost god gives you the special quest "zero gravity" on reaching high school.)**

 **?: (-1000 rep with all gods/goddess of Greek and Japanese mythology besides the seven lucky gods and apocalypse of gravity also unlocks the "union" quest upon certain conditions)**

 **Quirk: bond (if anyone asks to teach you or you ask them to teach you and they accept a bond is created allowing them to teach you versions of their quirk example: if Kaachan created a bond with you and tried to teach you how to make small explosion you would start to learn the skill 'mini-boom' and have to use it over and over while in the bond to lv it up to lv 1 when that happens you will be allowed to use it outside the bond.)**

That was it he froze he had a quirk, HE HAD A QUIRK he wanted to scream it to the heavens but decided against it he wanted to know more about this gamer ability even if he didn't know much about the god things, but couldn't help but wonder "what are all these things."

As if it was listening another box appeared.

 **Here is the load out of the status menu.**

 **Name**

 **Title (can have certain boosts, obtainable by achievements.)**

 **Hp (health points, shows current health and how much until they cannot recover.)**

 **Qp (quirk points, shows how much users can use quirks before drawbacks kick in, and if Qp is any lower than -40 Qp it will have a chance to kill the user.)**

 **Lv (used to show how experienced person is WARNING ONLY SHOWS EXPERIENCE WILL NOT MEAN MUCH DIFFERENCE IN ACTUAL BATTLE EXCEPT IF THERE IS A 10 OR MORE DIFFERENCE.)**

 **Age**

 **Stats:**

 **Str (how physically strong you are.)**

 **Dex (flexibility, hand-eye coordination, and accuracy.)**

 **Vit (how long you can go before getting tiered 1/2 Vit × 100 = Hp)**

 **Int (how much knowledge you have 1/2 Int × 100 = Qp.)**

 **Wis (how much knowledge you can use.)**

 **Luk (increases chances for better loot and critical hits.)**

 **Perks (special abilities that give you bonuses you may only have 1 quirk perk.)**

 **Quirk (skills you can learn.)**

 **This information has been simplified for the convenience of the user.**

Izuku had been amazed and confused at the same time but then he wondered what else did he have he had played two RPG games in his life both being hero related so he started simple "inventory." sadly nothing appeared.

He didn't think much of it and couldn't hold his excitement anymore, he quickly got out of his pajamas and ran downstairs "MOM, MOM I HAVE A QUIRK I HAVE A QUIRK." He was especially happy because up until now he had lost all hope of gaining a quirk after recently being diagnosed quirkless.

But then he stopped as he noticed it words floating above her head.

 **Inko Midoriya**

 **{best mom EVER!} {Gravity's lost daughter} Lv 50**

His mother a 5'6 woman who if you asked nearly any man to describe would have 1-word milf (please do not look up if you are under the age of 18.) who had been drinking some ice tea spit it out in surprise "what! Really? what is it?"

"well, this is gonna be hard to explain where is Dad first." He heard a right here and turned to see his father a 6'5 burly man who could have been mistaken for a pro football player had curly unkempt black hair which gave him his hair and its black/green color he was wearing a sweatshirt that clung to him and sweatpants both a light grey color "what's this I hear about my little man having a quirk!" he said sporting a smile as bright as the stars.

 **Hizashi Midoriya**

 **{Bishamonten's dragon.} Lv. 45**

"Ya I just got today but you gotta teach me!" he said with a smile this left his parents confused.

"Um ok sure son I will teach you?" he said then it was as if a ghost rammed right into him.

"Ha-ha, it worked it worked!" Izuku exclaimed running around "ok now you need to show me one of the things to do with your quirk and tell me to learn it!" Izuku said with delight while his father confused just shrugged.

"Ok watch this Izuku ." He took and closed his mouth then breathed and bis teeth caught fire and the fire sharpened around his teeth "this is something I made when I was a kid trying to be a hero I call it **dragon teeth** what happens it I breathe fire on my teeth the fire then coats it and sharpens into knife-like teeth if I try really hard I can bite through iron with it but I never fully developed it."

 **You have tried to start to learn "dragon's teeth" you are unable to learn this until you learn spark breath and get it to level 10.**

He drooped a bit at that Then asked "hey dad didn't you have something like spark breath or something wouldn't it be better to learn that first?" his dad looked surprised.

" I am surprised you remembered that and ya I guess it would but first you can't be too disappointed if it doesn't work fire breath may not be your quirk ok, good now for this you have to focus on your lungs take in a small breath and blow." He said and explained while giving a small demonstration.

Izuku followed his fathers instruction and out came for a single second a puff of fire not any wider or taller than half an inch he was so happy His mother squeaked in surprise nearly dropping the plate she had before she made it float and ran at Izuku and hugged him "oh my baby boy has a quirk and it's his fathers quirk as well oh I'm so happy!"

 **You have started to learn "spark breath" keep trying and you will learn this skill remember you can only learn a skill like this when bonded with that person.**

'Maybe I should correct him? But on the other hand, I have a really strong quirk and if I tell everyone about it then villains might come after me and I'm not strong and they might hurt mama and daddy (I am currently cringing so hard at having to write that.) When I am stronger then I will tell them when I don't have to worry about them being hurt!' Izuku says with determination ***ping***

 **Due to making an accurate observation and choice, you have gained 2 intelligence and wisdom**

 **Due to your will being so strong you have created a quest!**

 **Grow strong!**

 **Objectives: learn 5 skills from your dad,**

 **Learn 5 skills from another person,**

 **Make 1 ultimate attack,**

 **Max 1 bond**

 **Stay alive until you enter high school**

 **Rewards: 100,000,000 EXP, possible acceptance into U.A, random support gear, 1 fire conductive ingot, (around the amount needed to make a sword.) Unlocks "zero gravity" quest**

 **Fail: possible death of parents cant get into UA end of hero career before it even begins**

'I can make quests? AWESOME!' Izuku thought completely ignoring the fail section "now Izuku keep practicing and you will learn it eventually now go outside and try you still have an hour before school after all you have an hour before school!" his father said Izuku being the kid he is started to run out of the room, only to have his shirt pulled back by an invisible force. "oh no you don't you have to eat breakfast first!"

 **Outside after eating breakfast 3 minutes later**

 **Through constant training, you have gained the skill 'spark breath'**

 **Through continues training, you have gained one dexterity and one vitality**

'I did it I could now breath a steady stream of fire though it is only as big as Kacchan's small explosions I still need to look at the skill but I am curious I mean I was moving into different poses while using spark breath I even did it while doing a backflip so that's probably where I got the dexterity from but other than that I just gulped in a lot of air and breathed out a lot, so where did I get the vitality point from? Could it be that by training how much air I could hold increased my lung capacity?'

 **For making a logical decision and finding out something new about your ability you have gained 1 point in intelligence and wisdom.**

" **status**."

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Title: reborn hero**

 **Hp: 5,500/5,500**

 **Qp: 10,600** **/11,500**

 **Lv: 2**

 **Age: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Vit: 11**

 **Int: 23**

 **Wis: 23**

 **Luk: 40**

'hmm ok so without looking I used Qp the longest when I held it for was 30 seconds but I also did it for 15, 10, and 5(for when he did the backflip.) Seconds lets see ad those up and you get let's to see 15 plus 5 is twenty plus 10 is thirty and 30 times 2 is sixty so that would mean 15 Qp per second.' Izuku mumbled with a thinking face that would make Wiess Schnee aw.

 **For making a correct analysis plus using second-grade math while a kindergartener you have gained two points of intelligence.**

" **skills**."

 **Bond**

 **Active lv 1**

 **Creates a bond with a person that allows you to learn ability's from them creating a subskill when the subskill reaches max lv you can gain the full quirk for 1 hour and create an ultimate attack from it.**

 **Subskills**

 **Dragon Lv 1**

 **Spark Breath lv 1**

 **Active**

 **Allows the user to breathe a steady stream of fire with a 1-inch circumference**

 **Damage: 40 per second**

 **Cost: 15 per second.**

'awesome now I just need to keep leveling.' Now he steeled his resolve. ***ping***

 **Due to you having set a goal you have made a quest.**

 **The spark that creates a flame.**

 **Objectives: gain 4 levels in "spark breath"**

 **Gain 1 level in bond.**

 **Bonus objective: gain 1 level in dragon subskill**

 **Rewards: 1,000 exp, 1 bow staff, 100 ¥.(1¥ = 1 cent)**

 **Bonus reward: your dad will teach you another skill after school.**

 **Time: 57 minutes**

Izuku smirked a smirk that would make Kaachan proud 'let's do this!''

 **56 minutes later**

Izuku focused took a deep breath and blew " **spark breath** " he bellowed in as deep a voice as he could muster a small stream barely 2 inches in circumference he blew and for 10 seconds he was fine but then his breath started to hurt but he continued 'kee going, KEEP GOING this isn't for you its for your dream its to prove to Kaachan its to protect mama its to protect dad they won't be hurt NOONE WILL **HURT THEM!** '

his mind shouted his face was turning purple, his throat was hurting, his lips where chap his body was screaming 'stop' but his mind his body it demanded more it demanded him to keep going it demanded that he fight, that he wins that he grows stronger it fueled him with images of his parents lying dead as he imagined the failure of the first quest something a regular kid wouldn't understand his mind couldn't forget it made him push harder he would do it.

And he did he held it for 1 minute and got the special notification.

 **Through training your spark breath has reached lv 5**

 **Through harsh training, your dragon subskill has reached lv 2**

His bond had already gained 1 level and with this, he had done it he had raised his skill he had finished the quest! ***ping***

 **You have completed a quest!**

 **Rewards: 1,000 exp, 1 bow staff, 100 ¥, your dad will teach you another skill after school.**

"IZUKU!" then he was promptly tackle hugged by his mother who started crying and babying him then when she finally stopped she slapped him across the face **-5hp** he suddenly felt angry at the game "are you insane young man you could have gotten very hurt with how hard you pushed your quirk a quirk that you just got today I might add !" it was at this moment, Izuku knew he was in for a rant.

 **1 rant and five-minute drive later**

They had arrived at school and Izuku was bursting with excitement the five minute drive gave him time to not only gain the 5 Hp back but also regain about a third of his Qp back which had depleted completely he now had 416/1250 Qp as the other two points he had gained in Int gave him a extra 100 Qp.

As he entered his mom went and got the teacher who she was good friends with and started to chat as the children had 5-minute free time after 2 minutes his mom left and he saw his best friend Kaachan, bullying a girl!?

Now this girl(while he had to admit was cute.) Was not normal at all, the first thing that popped out was her pink skin it was bright bubblegum pink, her hair which was the same color as her hair and had two small straight yellow horns on her head, she also wore a bright purple shirt that had 'bubblegum' labeled on the side, she also had beige cargo shorts with small red sneakers, she was an inch maybe less short than Izuku , but the most compelling part of her was he eyes a golden color with vantablack where white would be and above her head.

 **Mina Ashido**

 **{Alien queen} lv 3**

 **Through seeing your friend doing wrong a quest has been made!**

 **Bakago**

 **Description: Stop Bakugo from bullying mina**

 **Bonus objective: knock some sense into Bakugo**

 **Reward: random martial art style**

 **Bonus reward: upgrades reward to a random lost martial art style**

All in all three thoughts came into Izuku's head at that time one 'she is cute.' Two 'awesome!' Three 'what is Kaachan doing!' Then like that without even thinking he was on his feet running, he saw a fist of kaachan moving and the world seemed to slow he saw it in slow motion heading towards the girl at this time multiple thoughts ran rampant inside of him anger that kaachan would hurt a girl their age,

sadness that his childhood friend looked si much like a villain, and guilt that he couldn't stop getting this bad.

But at the same time, only one thought ran through his head as he arrived and grabbed his best friend's knuckle stopping him he pulled kaachan towards him and "kaachan." He pulled back his fist and surged it forward with all his might and his 5 strength "YOU IDIOT!" ***BAM*** he hit him right in the gut sending Bakugo back a few feet also knocking the wind out of him and it seemed like everything stopped as they all just looked at him and Katsuki finally got up "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEKU." Katsuki roared "that's what I should be asking you what are you doing to this girl!" Izuku yelled back

"I'm just beating the villain I mean look at her!" Kaachan yelled back

"Didn't Aunt Mitsuki teach us not to judge a book by its cover I mean come on look at gang orca he looks incredibly scary yet he is one of the top 10 hero's plus your quirk is literally explosions you know BOMBS the main thing all villains use in a lot of crimes, oh not to mention what you were doing was bullying meaning if the teachers found you would be in trouble and if you did it throughout our school years you would have a bad mark on your record that would stop you from going to a hero school meaning you wouldn't be able to become a hero!" he took a big long gulp of air after that one as he had said it all in one breath and looked at kaachan as what he did finally sunk in.

"move." Was all he said as he walked past his lackeys as he walked past them to think with a look on his face.

As he did this Izuku finally turned around to face mina " hey there names Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He said as he stuck his hand out to the girl on the ground she hesitantly took it "h-hello I'm mina, m-m-mina Ashido." **Quest complete**

It looked great but this was only the start of their adventures through triumph and loss, victory and defeat, life and death.

 **That's all she wrote folks this was exhausting and fun to write tell me in the comments what type of fighting style I should give** Izuku **and with that, I must take my leave so remember to keep moving to keep dreaming keep working PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, it's me darkdrago12 here finally got off my lazy butt and got to writing now to answer reviews**

 **Bladetri "like XD"**

 **Thank you!**

 **Karlos1234ify "This is interesting"**

 **I try my hardest to make it that way**

 **Viruswolf "Pretty good I can't wait to see where this goes..."**

 **Well, you are gonna have to.**

 **Guest "I think Izuku should someone who is serious and gets the job done"**

 **Thank you for the suggestion and he will be serious when he needs to but I want him to be like... Kakashi but with more emotion laid back somewhat but can get very angry, sad, happy, so on and so forth, also please work on the wording.**

 **And those are all the reviews I have I want to say one more time thank you for reviewing, it tells me that I made this story good enough for you to care enough to tell me what you think, and with that let's get on to the story and as a certain heroic DJ would say let's do this... PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Episode 2: catchup and the spar**

* * *

Three months later

"alright Izu Ashido you both have done amazing so far so it's time for your first spar."

it has been 3 months since Izuku's started training, he had balanced out most of physical stat. Although he focused mostly on Dex and a bit on Str, he even got a point in wisdom and luck, getting the wisdom point through talking with his dad about quirks and the luck through getting his dad to play a game called poker, his mom got upset at him for some reason.

 **Izuku Midoriya Lv: 4**

 **Title: reborn hero**

 **Hp:7,500**

 **Qp: 13,000**

 **Age: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 14**

 **Dex: 18**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Int: 26**

 **Wis: 24**

 **Luk: 43**

 **Points:10**

It had been 3 months and in that time he leveled up spark breath to level 8 and dragon bond to 3 and got two more skills from his dad.

Candle ball lv 4 (max lv 30)

SPM (shots per move): 2 (plus one for every 5 levels)

DPS (damage per shot): 120 (plus 10 every 2 levels)

Cost: 300 QP (-10 every 10 levels)

 **Bisha Boom lv 1 (max lv 10)**

 **Active**

 **The user breathes a small ball of condensed fire that explodes upon hitting a surface, has a 10-foot radius.**

 **Damage: 150 + 50 if hit by explosion (+20 every 2 levels)**

 **Cost: 350 (-50 every 10 levels)**

Candle ball took spark breath at lv 5 and Bisha boom a name Izuku himself came up with took candle ball at lv 3 and spark breath at lv 8 made his mom a bit upset that his father taught it but then he mentioned Katsuki and she was significantly less angry.

Speaking of Katsuki I haven't talked to him since the incident with mina, well except when he apologized to mina, but he was more than surprised when he saw announce and demonstrate his quirk, no there were tiny explosions coming out of his hands with how angry he was but other than that he just avoided Izuku like the plague.

Izuku was no longer avoided and picked on by others in his school (aside from Katsuki of course) and while others tried to make friends with him he never did, instead he talked to them, politely refused to hang out with them, and was more like a permanent acquaintance for them, with the sole exception of mina who he hung out with frequently.

But the icing on top of all of that was the bow staff he had gotten from his quest and the skill he had learned for it.

 **Bang**

 **Type: staff**

 **Rarity: uncommon**

 **Quirk: size: able to grow or shrink 1 foot in length**

 **Description: made by ? he tried to give no organic objects a quirk this was his first success named after Ruyi Jingu bang the staff wielded by wu kong the monkey king.**

 **Beginner Whirlwind bojutsu style**

 **Active/Passive**

 **This bojutsu style uses spinning and momentum with small jabs at just the right times barely uses blocking instead has lots of parrying and dogging, allowing the user to get behind his opponent for quick easy takedowns.**

 **Passive: 1.5x Str and Dex when using a staff**

 **Active: + 10 damage for the duration of effect also for every hit adds an extra 5 damage for the next hit (ps. This stacks) for 5 minutes**

 **Damage: (Str + Dex) *3 / 2 = DPH (damage per hit)**

The staff was only a small surprise and a mystery, the style, on the other hand, had me looking at my perks were I found this

 **Old wind (you have a rudimentary understanding of the boundless whirlwind sword style, as such you can apply this to other weapons making styles for them based off of the sword style. Only available to those with a perk about the boundless whirlwind style.)**

It confused and gave many questions as to how the perk system worked and what this perk meant for him so, remembering what happened with his status and just asked how the perks worked.

 **Perks are benefits that happen throughout your lifetime (or past life) that give you special bonuses like crafting recipes and boosts to certain actions and skills (please keep in mind none of these perks will give skills from quirks example: shooting fire, making lightning, and other supernatural abilities cannot be gained from perks.)**

So... that was a thing though it didn't explain a perk that had been on his mind ever since he first saw it, geminal god, this brought up two things first: what the heck is a geminal? Second: IM A GOD?! I couldn't help but think 'WHAT THE FLYING FUCK' (hey if he learned one thing from Katsuki it was a very diverse and colorful vocabulary.)

T **he perk geminal (pronounced gem-E-nal) god was given for the nickname given to you by the Japanese for creating the material 'geminal' an atomic fusion of metal and gems able to do incredible things such as doubling any force or energy that passes through it, the name was given was 'kami geminal' or geminal god.**

After reading that I calmed down some so that's what it was. the "atomic fusion" and "force and energy" thing was complicated though so he decided he would wait till he was older for that.

Other than that he had been training with his father, and after a month of talking and asking her father mina joined them to control her quirk and it looked like she had been making progress but it was only at the end of the second month, and a tree burned in frustration that he found the balls to tell his mother, father and the only person he saw as a friend about the second biggest secret in his life.

 **Flashback**

Izuku Midoriya was nervous which in all honesty was not something new to him but this was different whereas before it was a small fight with Katsuki a scrape or a bruise at most this was something else, this was the truth about his quirk information that he was afraid of giving.

He almost hated the game for giving him a more advanced brain because it was making him think about the danger of telling them, it was making him hesitate, but he pushed through it enough to get them all in the backyard to tell them.

"Izuku'ssweetie we're all here what did you want to tell us?" his mother asked more than curious about what her son had asked them here for and with such an intense look on his face.

"it's about my quirk..." he started but hesitated before gaining resolve.

"I don't have dad's quirk." this statement had a different reaction for each person Inko looked in shock mina looked confused and Hizashi looked with curiosity.

"dad I no longer want you to teach me," Izuku said almost out of the blue but to Hizashi it felt like a ghost just passed through him.

 **Bond 'dragon' is no longer in use.**

Izuku turned to mina next "mina please teach me."

this confused all "um sure Izuku." que ghost feeling.

 **Bond 'alien' has been made with Mina Ashido.**

"mina use glob!" he said in an all too familiar pose (*cough* ash *cough*) and a confused but giggling she put out her hand and fired a glob of acid at a tree (critical hit!) it hit and caused a little burn on the tree Izuku put out his arm and a pebble of acid came out of his hand.

 **You have begun to learn the skill 'glob'**

His mother gasped his father's eyes widened in surprise while mina looked at him with awe "th-this is my real quirk i…. I'm sorry I never told you I-I just heard the stories that kids with really strong quirk where… wh-where." Izuku started crying as he remembered a newspaper article about a kid who had been abducted because he had a quirk that allowed him to pull things towards him and then put them in a pocket dimension.

"Shh shhh it's ok Izu I understand I don't know how you know about that but I understand but know me and your father would never let that happen to you!" his mother said as she got down on her knees and hugged him his father joining her soon after.

"Yeah come on I could never let my little emerald go I would rather die than let any harm come to you." His father said the words soothing to Izuku.

"ya and if the bad guys ever do show up we'll beat them so hard they won't ever come back!" mina shouted in a voice that sounded hilarious in her voice so he laughed and cried as he realized he would never be alone, he would always have them this was a time for celebration a time for him to relax by his loved ones… and he

relished it for all it was worth.

 **Flash back end**

* * *

His mother ended up getting him a quirk doctors appointment after he told them all that he knew about his quirk after a week he asked his parents to teach him about mythology.

* * *

 **Flashback 2: the flash returns**

"Ok Izuku lets start with an easy one called spectral mythology which believes the same as Christianity except as humans and animals gained emotions god made embodiments of these emotions that watch over all m their domain it is said they took the forms of animals and governed the emotions they stand for there is in order of creation ion the whale of willpower, ophidian the snake of avarice or greed, parallax the bug of fear, butcher the bull of rage, Proselyte the octopus of compassion, Adara the bird of hope, and predator the being of love who no one really knows the animal it to there were lots of other smaller embodiments as well but these were the main ones the ones that were believed to be the strongest." Inko was finally done explaining a heavily watered-down version of the pantheon.

 **Movies over**

* * *

Now it was time for the biggest thing in his life so far (besides telling his family and mina his quirk) his first spar, sure he and mina had exercised together before with little

bets but now they were gonna be fighting even if it was fake, also he got a quest.

 **First spar**

 **Objectives: beat mina in 5 minutes**

 **Rewards: 100 exp, upgrade to your Bo staff.**

 **Fail: lose 1 lv in a random skill**

Ok, it was official he was pumped "ok you have 2 minutes to get ready." Izuku ran over to his room and took out his staff he spent a little bit looking at the staff it was around 5 feet long it was a deep black 'dad called it vantablack didn't he?' in the middle about three feet from the center it turned from the strange black metal to bronze with carvings in it that made it look like there were bronze vines covering the ends It also made it bigger the circumference grew from 1.5 inches to 3 inches in the 2 feet from the middle to the end overall it was beautiful.

After that and checking his stats he looked at the book for the fighting style he got for finishing the stop Bakugo quest.

 **Beginners constricting stoat: tundra version**

 **Description: a fighting style made 100 years before the first quirk appeared, this style is based on a stoat, The stoat, also known as the short-tailed weasel or simply the weasel in Ireland where the least weasel does not occur, is a mammal of the genus Mustela of the family Mustelidae native to Eurasia and North America, distinguished from the least weasel by its larger size and longer tail with a prominent black tip, meanwhile the tundra stoat is a large subspecies, with a dark-yellowish brown summer coat, a deep yellow underbelly, and a massive skull, it resembles Eurasian stoat subspecies more closely than any other American subspecies, as a result of being bigger it has bigger muscles but less flexibility this style focuses on putting your opponent's limbs in holds and snapping them, or constricting around the opponents body and crushing them.**

 **Requirements to learn: 20 Dex, Str 22, Vit 15.**

He will admit he had stopped working on Vit for Str and Dex and now he had enough he spent the 10 points he had and started reading, because of his high In the read it pretty fast and because of his high Wis he was able to retain a lot of what he read getting the general idea of the style and even learned a fair bit about 3 of the 10 moves in the beginners book when he saw he had thirty seconds left to accept the quest he got out and saw four notifications but only read one while he closed the other ones.

 **Stage one: constricting stoat: tundra version**

 **Active/passive**

 **Using mostly holds to snap bones and crush foes, stage one teaches constriction and breaking.**

 **Passive: 1.5x Str and Dex when fighting with only hands/gauntlets**

 **Active: lunges at the opponent if successful either deal 10 DPS for 30 seconds and cause status knocked out after 1 minute or deal 5 times the normal damage and cause status broken limb on one limb of your choosing**

 **Damage: (Str + Dex) 4 / 2 = DPH (damage per hit)**

He silently decided not to use the active ability on mina as he rushed to the training grounds with 10 seconds left and accepted the quest "yay you made it Izu, I was worried you got caught up and would be late!" mina said in her overly happy way while flailing her arms around from the place she was standing 20 feet away, on her head was an acid-proof helmet that fit her horns nicely while in her hands was an acid-proof pipe that looked like a cane had a hole from curved top to bottom with the bottom covered by a cap that at best she could put her thumb in he knew what it was for, of course, he had been the one to suggest it in the first place.

But he took this time to admire her lv.

 **Mina Ashido**

 **{Alien princess} lv 6**

Even though all the training he had done he she managed to get two lv's ahead of him and was plenty stronger than him she was also a good bit faster than him probably even now and had been catching up in intelligence and wisdom thanks to him tutoring her he even got a teaching skill for that but that was for a later time as his father just walked into the clearing.

"here are the rules for this fight 1) there will be no lethal attacks involved, that means that mina will keep her acid at barely burn and Izuku will keep his flames at 50 degrees Fahrenheit or lower any higher and you will be disqualified 2) to win one of three things must happen either you knock the other out, the other forfeits or you break a bone in the others body, neck, and groin shots are forbidden other than that anything goes is this agreed?"

He received two nods "ok then when this coin hits the ground you go." He got ready to flip the coin as a message appeared in front of Izuku.

 **Get ready**

He flipped the coin

 **3**

The coin spun in the air as Izuku got in a stance, staff at his right going from above him up to below him down in a diagonal line, left foot in front of him right behind him both twisted to the left while he leaned on his left leg bending it while his right leg was straight going diagonal behind him his left hand was over the top of his staff with the back of his hand facing the sky the right hand was underneath the bottom of his staff with its back facing the ground as if he was ready to swing the staff up and slam it down on the first thing that got in his way.

 **2**

Mina also got in a stance with her feet much like Izuku's except her feet were facing forward, her hands, however, were much different as was her upper body she was leaning much more forward her right hand was hugging her side just below her ribs with her fist was holding the pipe like it was a cane with her thumb over the hole in the curve, her left arm was about six inches away from her body with her arm going diagonally from bottom left to top right with the back of her fist facing Izuku.

 **1**

They both looked at each other and smiled the same thought going through their heads 'this is going to be fun!'

 **Go**

The coin hit the ground and mina charged at Izuku running in zigzags Izuku waited until she was 5 feet away to swing his staff upward with his left hand and swung it in a diagonal arc from right to left, mina seeing this halted in her rush and dogged it by a foot but Izuku wasn't done he used the momentum of the swing to move the staff behind him flipping it behind his back and stepping forward he swung a horizontal swipe at her but this time she ducked under it and swung the pipe in a horizontal slash at him, now it was his turn to dodge

This continued for a while with them swinging at each other Izuku managed to hit mina Twice one on the left shoulder and once a jab that hit her knee.

 **-64**

 **-65**

 **Due to hitting the kneecap opponent mina has lost 0.5 Dex for 2 minutes (1 Dex = 2 mph running speed)**

Mina also hit Izuku but she got him three times she got his stomach with the Cain then sweep kicked him and finished him off with a punch to the chin she would have hit him again but this was when he hit the knee by extending bang

 **-70**

 **-20**

 **-73**

Seeing how he was getting beat he did something different, he jumped back and got into the same stance but this time he whispered "whirlwind stance #1: raging maelstrom" with that the effect kick in his hands automatically started spinning his staff once, twice, three times spinning around and around behind side to side picking up momentum, you see the game only allowed for quick learning other than that all the other effects like the +10 damage are what would happen for anyone, in this case, the momentum of the staff is growing making it go faster and force = mass × acceleration or the faster something goes the more it hurts when it hits something.

Then he lunges once again he gets hit this time on the elbow -68 but this time he hits her four times once on her stomach -48 gain on her side this time -59 then her back making her hit the ground -63 -18 she bounces up just high enough for him to get under her " **candle ball!** " he shot two balls of fire subdued to make sure he didn't hurt her too much.

But she saw this coming " **acid bullet** " the bottom of her staff opened and shot two balls of acid that she sent through there her balls of acid were evaporated by the balls of fire thinking that was it over she got ready to land but what she didn't know was Izuku had dropped his staff he did a handstand and used his legs to grab her arm and slam her into the ground -55 then he subconsciously activated the active form of constricting stout and almost slivered behind her and got her in a hold.

Going behind her he puts his arms around her waist and wraps his feet around her neck and squeezes and after a minute of struggling she tapped out he let go and his dad called the match "wow, when did you get so strong Izu?" she asked still gasping for air.

"probably the 3 months of training from hell we went through," he responded gasping for air like his pink comrade they stare at each other and burst out laughing.

"good job you two, however, both of you barely used your quirks so for the next month we will be working on incorporating your quirks into your fighting style." at this he got two groans and one yes dad.

"that being said, good job you two that was miles above what I expected," he said with a gleam in his eye looking extremely proud.

"thank you!" they yelled at the same time it was a nice moment... that was interrupted by a message.

 **For winning a battle you have gained plus 2 Luk**

Damn messages interrupting such a good time, oh well it was time to get started he was going to train his fighting style and give it everything he's got after all it's like what all those kids in UA say I'm gonna give it my all PLUS ULTRA.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas and finding good plot points but I have something planned out so I hope you enjoy and with that said have a good day PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait trying to get ideas and fit them in, and it's just been hectic so before we begin I have 2 reviews**

 **bladetri "like XD"**

 **Thanks**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky** **"You should either put a warning in your summary that this is "Gamer" Izuku or put this in the crossover if it is an important component."**

 **Few things, first I put a warning inside the chapter because I was running out of room inside my summery, but just for you I edited it to include that, you're welcome, and about the crossover, I did have this as a crossover in the beginning but it was a crossover of my hero academia and mythology, but then I decided it would be easier for people to find it if I make it just regular my hero academia.**

 **Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy, now I need to finish this chapter in PLUS ULTRA time.**

 **PS. Thanks to Chemical Magecraft and his awesome story The Gamer Hero, Deku for being a huge inspiration to me I will have a link to his story at the end of the chapter if you want to give it a read.**

 **Quirk doctor's office**

It's been three weeks since Izuku's spar with mina and a few things happened, first, he was able to lv up to lv 5 though he only did it yesterday and now needs 2,400 EXP to lv up, other than that he got that upgrade to bang that the game promised him.

 **Jingu bang lv. 1**

 **Class: sentient quirked object**

 **Type: staff**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Quirk: size: able to grow or shrink up to 6 feet + 2 feet for each lv**

 **Description: made by ? In his first attempt to give nonorganic objects quirks this was his first success and was named after the staff of sun wukong the monkey king, ruyi Jingu bang, it has since gained sentience and been bonded to Izuku Midoria and has become his partner they have also gained a psychic link to communicate with each other.**

This was weird for Izuku not just because of what it said but because it happened! He could now talk to a stick... well now he can't defend himself if someone calls him crazy.

After that whole fiasco, mom sat me down for a lesson on the first greek god.

 **Flashback**

"alright Izuku for this part of Greek mythology we will start with the first being, chaos (Greek: "Abyss") in early Greek cosmology, either the primeval emptiness of the universe before things came into being or the abyss of Tartarus, the underworld. Both concepts occur in the theology of Hesoid. First, there was Chaos in Hesiod's system, then Gaea and Eros (Earth and Desire). Chaos, however, did not generate Gaea; the offspring of chaos were Erebus (Darkness) and Nyx. Nyx begat Aether, the bright upper air, and Hemera, or day. Nyx later begat the dark and dreadful aspects of the universe Dreams, Death, War, and Famine. This concept tied in with the other early notion that saw in Chaos the darkness of the underworld." Inko explained.

"so, chaos was the father of Erebus and Nyx, Nyx was the mother of Aether and Day, along with Dreams, Death, War, and Famine?" Izuku asked in conformation

"that's the short of it." Inko said,

"then what about Erebus?" Izuku asked his mother gained a look of questioning then responded.

"Erebus was the father of those above along with Hypnos, the god of sleep, moral, the fates, geres, old age, and Thanatos, death, and countless others." Inko explained,

"wait HE MARRIED HIS SISTER!?" Izuku said in utter disbelief

"yes, but you have to understand Izu Nyx and Erebus are gods, and back then it didn't matter whether it was your sister or your mother as long as it was a woman I will explain more when you turn 14 until then our lesson is done for today." Inko said while Izuku was pouting.

"come now Izuku don't you remember what I said we would do after this lesson?" Inko said Izuku had a confused look on his face for a second until he remembered it was his mother's turn to teach him her quirk.

"that's right Izuku let's go outside then we can start," Inko said knowing her son had just figured it out.

 **Outside**

"Izuku would you like to learn my quirk?" Inko said

"yes!" Izuku said as soon as he said that word he glowed.

 **Due to continues use 'bond' has leveled up to lv 3 you can now have 2 Bonds at once**

 **Bond 'pain' has been made**

Izuku stared at the screens in shock before he snapped out of it "ok mom what do I do first."

"ok I will be teaching you the basic two techniques but before I do let me tell you about my quirk, its called 'divine order' it only has 8 techniques but more can be made it's just hard to for the simple fact of how limited it is, it makes the user a center of gravity allowing them to push and pull things at will, you will be learning the beginner two which are 'call' and 'reject' they allow you to push and pull something that weighs up to 20 pounds, watch." Inko then lifted her arm and a random rock flew into it then flew away.

"Woah!" Izuku said, even if he had seen it 100 times it still looked cool to him.

"how that works is I focus on an object within my sightline then I use my emotions usually for me I use my want to pull things in and disgust or anger to push things away ok?" Inko explained

After a quick yes she followed up with "well then get to it."

 **Flashback end**

In the end, it took him an hour to get them both and he spent another 4 training them doing different tricks and whatnot with them, in the end, this is what he got

 **Call lv 5**

 **Active/passive**

 **Passive: makes your center of gravity stronger making things harder to pull off you and making your grip stronger**

 **Active: you can make anything with a weight of 10 or lower within your line of sight fly into your hand but be careful if you attract anything pointy or sharp you can hurt yourself**

 **Cost:50**

 **Reject lv 4**

 **Active/passive**

 **Passive: when you hit something add 2 inches to the knockback**

 **Active: you can push one thing with a weight of 8 or lower up to 20 feet away**

 **Cost: 50**

All and all a good training session, but with the thought that he could have multiple bonds at once gave him an idea,

 **Flashback**

Here we see the Midoriya family inside a forest most recognizable by the creek with a log that goes across it Izuku is in a small clearing with his mother and father behind him his mother trying to talk him out of what she believes to be madness.

"Izuku honey you don't have to do this we don't know what could happen no one has ever had a quirk like yours nor have they ever used two quirks at the same time!" Inko said

"mom it's fine they are both my quirks and I have this suit just in case something goes wrong." and indeed Izuku and his father had gotten him a fire and acid-proof suit with black outlines and a crimson base just in case.

Not giving his mother time to respond he takes both his hands and cups them together then, he focuses. Slowly the area heats up and you can see trace amounts of acid dripping from his hands.

 **Combining subsets 'alien' and 'dragon' success chance 25%, do you wish to continue?**

'yes'

 **WARNING: the chance of success is below 50% if fail there will be a backlash, do you still wish to continue?**

'yes' as he thought that the heat intensified growing and growing slowly a small greyish flame appeared in his hand... only to explode a second later.

 **Thunk**

 **-25**

"IZUKU!" his mother ran over to him

 **Flashback end**

After that he got a stern talking to and was forbidden to do that until they saw a quirk doctor, which led them to their current situation sitting on chairs in a lobby with two plants on the side.

"Midoriya Izuku?" a nurse called

"here!" they said as they got up, the nurse made the motion to follow her.

They finally reached their destination, a large underground arena without the bleachers and split into 50 different fields each around forty feet long. The nurse then led them over to one of the fields and told them to wait.

Within 15 minutes the doctor was there he was around 6'3 with a lean figure his skin was tanned and rough like he grew up in a desert his hair was a deep black color same with his eyes, and speaking of his eyes there lied the greatest oddity on his left eye there was a tattoo he had heard his mom mention before she called it the "Eye of Horus" if he remembered it correctly, and finally above his head.

 **Zdrajca Słońce lv 45**

 **{blessed of Horus}**

"hello there young one my name is Zdrajca Słońce and I'm going to be your quirk examiner today!" he said with a skip in his step "now then what is your quirk's name and what does it do?" he questioned.

"um I'm Izuku Midoriya and I call my quirk 'bond', it works by either me asking someone to teach me or them asking if I want to be taught, when accepted they can show me small parts of their quirk like dad showed me how to make a small stream of fire and my friend Ashido showed me to throw globs of acid from my hands!" as Izuku was speaking the doctor looked shocked even as he wrote all this down.

"Have you ever tried combining your quirks?" the doctor asked

"um ya once, I tried combining my dad and Ashido's quirk but it didn't go too well, even though I did make a small grey flame for a second," Izuku explained

"ok, how did you try to combine the quirks and which of the two quirks do you have more experience with?" he asked

"well when I use my dad's quirk I feel the fire in my body then send it out through my mouth, when I use Ashido's quirk I feel a sloshing feeling then it comes out through my hands so I took the fire feeling and the sloshing feeling and sent them both out of my hands, and I'm better at my dad's quirk," Izuku explained

"hm ok I want you to do that again but instead I want you to send it out through your mouth, you can aim for the dummy over there," he said

"ok," Izuku then turned to the dummy and focused he felt those same feelings,

 **Combining subsets 'dragon' and 'alien' success chance 75%, do you wish to continue?**

'yes' the feeling welled up inside of him and erupted, a burst of acid sprayed from his mouth hitting the dummy square in the chest melting through it leaving only a gaping hole in it.

 **A combination of subsets 'dragon' and 'alien' has created subset 'black dragon', you will be able to access information about the combined subsets is in the guide and can be accessed in 5 minutes.**

 **as well the subset 'Dragon' has been changed to subset 'Red Dragon'**

 **Skill 'acid breath' acquired**

 **Acid breath lv 1**

 **Active**

 **It allows the user to spit acid in a 10-foot line.**

 **Damage: 55 damage with a 0-10 acid DPS depending on how acidic you make it**

 **Recharge: 10 seconds**

 **Cost: 100 MP**

'well, this is new' Izuku thought as he looked at the first message.

"ah this is fascinating it seems that when trying to combine quirks there are two separate factors the dominant and submissive parts for example from what you said you tried to create fire like you do acid that would mean you put miss Ashido's quirk as the dominate quirk while your fathers quirk was the submissive one, while with what you just did you tried to breathe acid from your mouth so the opposite is true." both Izuku and Inko looked shocked at the fact that the doctor just broke down Izuku's quirk after seeing it once.

"what? I am a quirk doctor and your son's quirk is pretty simple, especially after seeing a quirk that worked off of the feeling of greed," he responded to their shocked looks and after snapping out of it the doctor looked at them once more.

"But I want to see how your quirk "learns" another quirk, so to do that I'll tell you my quirk and then we will do some tests ok?" he said with a small smile "ok" Izuku replied.

"well my quirks name is the Eye of Horus, which is a mutation/emitter quirk meaning that it gave me this tattoo and the ability I call 'identity' or 'scan' it allows me to look at someone or something and diagnose them for example if I look at you, **scan** " his eye glowed a golden color

"hmm I see you have been doing a lot of exercises, getting a head start on that hero career I see! But that isn't all it does it has two others one is the ability to learn one thing hidden about a person and the other is the ability to store and redirect light from my eye with it I can make a laser or just a large flash of light to stun others." he explained and Izuku looked confused

"why do you need the last two if you are a doctor?" Izuku asked.

He chuckled a bit "well I was a kid once and I did want to be a hero as well so I made those to help with that." he said getting a small "oh" from the boy

"ok! So, would you please teach me your quirk?" getting a "yes" from the doctor and the ghost feeling which he had gotten used to by now.

 **You have gained subskill 'set'**

 **Due to listening to a doctor talk about quirks and his own you have gained 1 Int and 1 lv in subset 'set'**

"now try **scanning** me." the doctor instructed, he got a small "ok" as Izuku started concentrating on his eyes and the doctor in front of him he heard a small gasp and a small *ping* as a small blue screen appeared in front of him

 **zdrajca słońce lv 45**

 **{blessed of Horus}**

 **Str:85 (average adult is 70 average D list hero is 90)**

 **You have started to learn the skill 'scan' current progress 10%**

His eyes nearly popped out of his head "wow mister you are strong!" he said with childish awe.

"Why thank you but I must say this is very odd." the doctor replied

"whys that?" the doctor just gestured to a mirror and when Izuku looked he saw that he had the same tattoo the doctor did!

As his jaw hit the floor the doctor explained "it seems that you not only learn emitter and transformation quirks but also mutation quirks which, is very interesting, well we have a few more things to do so let's get started." he said with a smile getting a very excited "ok!" from Izuku

 **3 hours later**

Getting all the tests done took so long and there were a total of 5 breaks in between but at the and he got this

 **For doing all the tests and listening to the quirk doctor for 3 hours you have gained 3 Int 4 Wis 6 Vit 1 lv in skill 'bonds' 2 lvs in subskill 'set' and 1 lv in all other subskills.**

So all in all while it was a lot of work it was worth it and the doctor even said that they would meet for check-ins every 2 weeks!

But in the end, one thought stuck to Izuku 'my life is gonna be fun' and sadly he didn't know how much that sentence was both wrong and right...

 **Hello everyone! Yes I know its been a while but now since it's summer I should be able to write a lot more so thank you for your support and I have decided that I am going to get to chapter 5 on this before I start on my naruto fanfiction again so please take the time to look at my poll for that**

 **And with all that done I hope you have a good day and remember to get at it PLUS ULTRA**

 **Ps: here is the link for the gamer hero Deku s/13199970/1/The-Gamer-Hero-Deku enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with chapter 4 where today we learn more lore and help Deku make some friends! So, let's get to it after these reviews!**

 **AzureSoulReaper** **(X3)**

 **Chapter 1: nice start**

 **Thank you it was hard to write and got a bit overly dramatic at the end but it was fun none the less**

 **Chapter 2: nice start to really training**

 **Yup I had no idea how to do that so my answer was time skip and sparring**

 **Chapter 3: nice start**

 **This was much harder to write so thanks**

 **And now it is time to get typing PLUS ULTRA**

 **1 month later elementary school January 1st, 2120 6th generation of quirks**

It has been a month since the first doctor trip and 4 months and three weeks since he first got his quirk and he was now lv 6

 **Izuku Midoriya Lv: 6**

 **Title: reborn hero**

 **Hp:10,500**

 **Qp:17,500**

 **Age: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 24**

 **Dex: 26**

 **Vit: 21**

 **Int: 35**

 **Wis: 33**

 **Luk: 45**

 **Points:0**

He had been going to the quirk doctor every week and had gained a Lv in bond and three in 'set' along with two in the others it now looked like this

 **Bond lv 4**

 **Active**

 **Creates a bond with a person that allows you to learn ability's from them creating a subskill when the subskill reaches max lv you can gain the full quirk for 1 hour and create an ultimate attack from it.**

 **Current amount of bonds:2**

 **Subskill: Red Dragon lv 6**

 **By making a bond with your father you gain this subskill leveling this up gives you better control over your father's quirk.**

 **-3% MP cost for all quirks connected to this subskill**

 **Alien lv 4**

 **By making a bond with mina Ashido you have made this subskill granting you better control over this quirk.**

 **-2% MP cost for all quirks connected to this subskill**

 **Pain lv 4**

 **By making a bond with your mom you have made this subskill allowing you better control over this quirk.**

 **-2% MP cost for all quirks connected to this subskill**

 **Black dragon lv 4**

 **By combining the alien and dragon subskills you have made this subskill allowing you to make skills for and better control this quirk.**

 **-2% MP cost for all quirks connected to this subskill**

 **Set lv 6**

 **By making a bond with your quirk doctor you have made this subskill allowing you to better control this quirk.**

 **-3% MP cost for all quirks connected to this subskill**

He also leveled up his staff here is what it looks like now.

 **Jingu bang lv 5**

 **Class: sentient quirked object**

 **Type: staff**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Quirk: size: able to grow or shrink up to 14 feet + 2 feet for each lv**

 **Description: made by ? In his first attempt to give nonorganic objects quirks this was his first success and was named after the staff of sun wukong the monkey king, ruyi Jingu bang, it has since gained sentience and been bonded to Izuku Midoria and has become his partner they have also gained a psychic link to communicate with each other.**

It wasn't much but it was a change Izuku knew it he was growing stronger he had been playing a few games and after talking to people about some video games (he thinks they called them "RPG's") he has been looking for these so-called dungeons and along with that, he had learned all about his grandparents from Inko!

 **Flashback**

"ok so your grandfather's name is Nagato he was born in the third generation of quirk users and he unlike me always wanted to be a hero, he just like us comes from a line of gravity quirks in fact up until you there hasn't been a single known non-gravity quirk in the family, so by the time that your grandfather was born he had instant knowledge of his quirk available in the form of the family library he along with his twin Yahiko, studied and trained from the age of 8 to become hero's and in truth he was a genius!" she said with a tone of awe to Izuku who looked star-struck.

"but sadly he along with Yahiko were caught up in an incident, more specifically a villain attack from a villain named Hanzo." As she continued her face turned more and grimmer.

"Hanzo's quirk was a transformation quirk called dokuha also meaning poison blade which turned him into a giant lizard with a venom so potent all it took was a touch and you were dead within 3 hours, at the current time he had attacked your grandfather's school a small school that was only meant to add to his body count." Her eyes were dark and her face looked like she had just squirted lemon juice on her tongue.

"However, he didn't know that that would be the day he died, because you see while most of the school was terrified three people refused to just roll over and die these were your grandfather his twin and your grandmother Konan." Her mood lightened (just a bit) at that "they all fought and fought but they were no match for Hanzo who fought ferociously so instead to win Yahiko ran right at Hanzo who was distracted by Nagato and held on to him using the strongest attack he could call, planetary devastation to make Hanzo a center of gravity something you will learn about when you turn 8, but while this attack killed Hanzo the strain of his quirk killed Yahiko." she finished her story with a sad look.

"After that he trained hard and became the number 3 hero of japan before he retired." she said as she paid attention to Izuku who had a look of sadness on his face "you, mina, and Bakugo will all go to their house and train with him for one month each year there he and your grandmother will train you to be great heroes, so pay attention and be respectful to them you understand?" she said

"yes mam!" he replied

 **Flashback end**

So, after that talk, he decided it was time to talk to Kacchan after all if they were going to spend a month with him, he would prefer to do it as friends, not enemies.

So that leads us to Izuku approaching him on the swings after school where they normally have 30 minutes before their parents get here"Kacchan, I want to talk to you." he says while the explodo boy looked at him before asking his friends to leave.

After they leave Bakugo speaks up "so what do you want Deku." though he said the insult it had no venom in it, almost as if he had just gotten so used to it, he forgot his actual name

"as you probably know aunty Mitsuki is having you come on a trip with mina and me to my grandparents' house to train to become heroes, and it would be worse if we still fought while training so I was thinking that maybe we can all get together on say, Saturday and we could work on each other's quirk?" he said with slight fear over his reaction after all last time they had been in each other's presence for this long Izuku had punched him in the face.

Bakugo looked at him and paused, as if to analyze him and thought long and hard before he decided "ok, but don't think this means I'm ok with you Deku I'm going to be the best and if you slow me down I'll leave you in my dust, got it!?" he said in the best threatening voice he could (which was slightly intimidating for a 5-year-old.)

"u-um got it I won't let you down!" he says

"you better not, but anyways why wait until Saturday? Just find raccoon eyes and lets train! I can even get the other two to join us." he said looking and acting as impatient as a 5-year-old is.

"ok! Meet me at the swings with them." and with that Izuku walked off to find mina.

 **Five minutes later**

"Izu, why are we doing this again?" mina asked even after all this time she still did not like the blond-haired explosion boy after the bullying and as such was a bit cautious of him but trusted Izuku enough to give him a chance.

As they got closer to the swings mina was able to get a closer look at the flunkies of Bakugo Tentsurasha Junkekari (pronounced ten-SUra-sha jun-KE-Kari) and joshuru Ikari (pronounced Jo-SHU-RU E-Kari) Tentsurasha Junkekari is a 5-year-old kid with brown hair that goes to his shoulders with a purple cap on it, he has a yellow jacket and a purple undershirt, in general, he is a skinny kid but from what Izuku knows he is fairly nice and has even helped a few kids with studying and when scanned it shows this.

 **Tentsurasha Junkekari lv 6**

 **Title: he who shall pierce heaven**

 **Strongest and weakest stats:**

 **Str: 20**

 **Dex: 35**

Pretty strong for a flunky and from what I can tell he seems to have a good potential next was joshuru a short fat boy with simple black shorts and a white tank top but aside from when he is following Kacchan's orders, he is fairly nice when scanned it shows this.

 **joshuru Ikari lv 6**

 **Title: Descendant of Icarus**

 **Strongest and weakest stats:**

 **Vit:28**

 **Wis:21**

An interesting title, interesting enough for Izuku to make a mental note to ask his mom who Icarus is and then finally we have Kacchan and after seeing his scan well...

 **Bakugou Katsuki lv 8**

 **Title: child of disaster, he who defies fate**

 **Strongest and weakest stats:**

 **Dex: 22**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luk:30**

After reading that Izuku was both confused and terrified, child of disaster, what did that mean, and how does he defy fate, how do you even defy fate!?

"hey Izu are you ok?" he snapped his head over to the voice which turned out to be mina who had been looking worriedly at him and Izuku suddenly realized he had been spacing out.

"Sorry about that mina I was lost in thought, don't worry!" he said adding a chipper voice at the end as not to worry her and after a quick ok they got to the swings.

"there you two are now that you two are here we can start, but before we begin I want you guys to pinky promise that you will only tell the truth all of it." when Bakugou said this Izuku knew he was serious so everyone accepted that promise and it started with Bakugou.

"ok so I'll go first so that you guys know what to say, my name is Bakugou Katsuki I'm 5 my birthday is April 20th my quirks name is called explosion which makes my sweat explosive and I can ignite it with heat I produce from my palms also I can control how much I sweat, finally I like the color red and storms I don't like weaklings and people who can't fight." an overall very Bakugou approach.

"I'll go next! My name is Mina Ashido I'm 5 and my birthday is July 20th and my quirks name is acid it allows me to produce acid from my body and I can even control how ac-aci-acida" "acidic" "ya acidic! Thanks, Izu how acidic it is and I like hanging put with Izu, training, and my mommy and daddy, I don't like bullies." she ended with a small frown all in all it was informative but cheery and childish aka Mina.

"umm I-I guess I go next, my name is Joshuru Ikari I'm 5 my birthday Is January 20th and my quirks name is-" "we all know what your quirk is, it's those wings of yours right?" "um kind of, the wings are only part of it my quirks name is wax molding, it allows me to produce and control wax that is produced from my wings, but sadly I can only make about 5 pounds at a time, I like candles, hanging out with Bakugou and Tentsurasha, and flying I don't like my the fact that I'm fat." he ended off on a kind of sad note.

"aw cheer up Joshuru! I'm sure we can get rid of that fat in no time at all!" she said and Joshuru smiled feeling much better now imagining what he will look like when he wasn't so fat.

"well to continue I'm Tentsurasha Junekekari I'm also 5 and my birthday is June 3rd, my quirks name is stretch fingers it allows me to grow my fingers longer and makes the fingers in my bones super strong so they can't be broken, I like rubber cause it reminds me of my quirk and my family and friends, I don't like how weak I am compared to you all or how weak my quirk is." at the end, it was pretty informative, and after it was over everyone looked over at Izuku.

"um ok but before I tell you my quirk, I want all of you to pinky promise not to tell anyone, I want to keep it a bit of a secret," he said barely being able to keep from stuttering but looked a bit more comfortable after everyone agreed to keep it a secret.

"ok my name is Izuku Midoriya I'm 5 and my birthday is July 15th, my quirk is named Bond it allows me to form a bond with someone if they ask to teach me and I accept or I ask them to teach me and they accept, when this happens they can show and explain something from their quirk to me and I will be able to learn it and after I have learned it I can use it outside of my bond with that person, I like learning with my quirk, making new friends, heroes, and my mom and dad and I don't like villains, people who can't relax, and my anxiety." all of them (minus Mina) looked stunned unbelieving of what they just heard.

Then Bakugou snapped out of it and his face morphed into one of thought and then to Izuku's horror it slowly morphed once more into one of vicious glee "well then we better get started!" and with a shudder of pure fear their training from the depths of hell started.

 **Done, sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I'm trying to improve my quality before working on quantity but with that said thank you for the support!** **Please review, if you have questions, favorite, if you like this story, and follow if you want to know when I update, or any combination of the three!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once more everyone it's me darkdrago12 here, and we are back with another chapter of Project Reborn Hero!**

 **Few things before the chapter starts, I decided that I wasn't satisfied with the foxes' flames and I feel like I need to get better at writing before I give it another go, but that being said I have decided to leave it up to you what fanfiction I write in addition to this fanfiction there are 5 choices here they are,**

 **Boruto: Stronger, after the mist incident Boruto decides that he isn't strong enough so he decides that to become stronger he must (against his wishes) become more like his father.**

 **Naruto: Foxes Flames (or a variant of such) same story but with different ways and no dungeon this time, I need to get much better before I try to write that again**

 **Boruto: The Cat and the Rat, through a series of different shenanigans Boruto becomes the rat summoner, however, things go a bit downhill when he finds out he has a cat in his classroom! Boruto x Wasabi**

 **Boruto: Seal the World Away, Boruto finds out his father never went into sealing and isn't good at it so in typical Boruto fashion decides to say FUCK YOU DAD and learn Sealing Arts however what started as a hobby to get at his dad becomes a general love for the art, and perhaps a certain fellow cat practitioner of said sealing arts, probably a Boruto x Wasabi**

 **Naruto: The Egg that moved the Mountain, Naruto wants a pet so he decides to go and look for one! In the forest of death... well at least he got a turtle egg out of it.**

 **Great Teacher Natuto! Naruto teaches the Konohamaru Trio…. Nuff said.**

 **I have a poll set up for that on my website, so make sure to go and vote!**

 **Finally, I have made a try and pay for a recording set to start recoding these as audiobooks on YouTube, so that's exciting but never fear you do get benefits for being a including increasingly important polls that can change how the story goes, making an ability that will be used by one of the characters, or even sending me your OCs that will be guaranteed characters in the story (within reason AKA no god killers or stuff) and with that out of the way enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my OCs and the quirks of my design.**

 **1-week later Midoriya training grounds January 8th, 2120**

 **BOOM!**

It was morning at the official Midoriya training grounds and that meant it was time for Bakugou's favorite time of the day, sparring.

See just three days ago the Midoriya family registered their forest as an official training ground, this meant that all of them could use their quirks in here even when they became older than seven.

To explain this while the Quirk Restriction Laws (aka the QRL) were still being used, the government realized that this could hold back the future generations of heroes so to counter this they made a way for people to register certain areas as "Training Grounds" allowing the owners of these areas to use their, and anyone they give their permission to, quirk with no repercussion unless they kill someone, as well as making the law that allows people to use their quirks in their homes.

Of course, children ages 7 and below could use their quirks as long as they didn't do damage to property or harm anyone.

So that brings us to right now, when the children are sparring, see the forest is around 20 acres so they had a good amount of room to spar, that doesn't mean that it was easy to get them all here because no one wants their 5 year old (nearly 6 year old in one case) to spar with other kids and their mothers were no different, however with a bit of convincing the mothers allowed their kids to spar with each other, along the way of this quest they met three new kids to join them these kids were Yudaifu Rura, Omoiyaka Umareno, and Hariko Odayana.

Before we talk about the new kids, we need to first look at what Izuku has done over the past week in terms of levels, he got glob up to lv 5 and spark breath to lv 10, which caused this

 **Spark Breath lv 10 MAX**

 **Active**

 **Allows the user to breathe a steady stream of fire with a 1-inch circumference**

 **Damage: 100 per second**

 **Cost: 10 per second**

 **Glob lv 5**

 **Active**

 **User throws a glob of acid**

 **Effect: 10-50 damage per second**

 **Cost: 40**

This got Izuku excited because he could finally learn dragon's teeth, but confused because he didn't know what that MAX thing was however, that confusion didn't last long as the game told him that MAX meant the skill was max level and couldn't level up anymore.

Along with all that he found these in his skill list,

 **Constricting Stoat: vice grip: cube**

 **Active**

 **User grabs the target and holds onto the pressure points in the neck and legs making the muscles in the body clench up and holding the target in place.**

 **Restrains target for however long the user wants, can be broken if the target has 10 or more strength then the opponents.**

 **Constricting Stoat: Break**

 **Active**

 **While the user has the target in a grip the user can break one of the limbs in his grip.**

 **Damage: (Str x Dex) x 4 / 2**

 **Effects: -10 Dex**

 **Constricting Stoat: Slither lv 1(max lv 10)**

 **Active/Passive**

 **A unique training method developed into a technique the user learns to slither on the ground like a snake**

 **Passive effects: +50% bonus to training Dexterity**

 **Active Effects: + 5 Dex (+5 every 5 lvs)**

 **Warning: over usage of this quirk can and will result in burns and blisters on the user's belly**

 **Constricting Stoat: Lethal: killer bite**

 **Active**

 **While the user has the target in his grips the user bites off key points of the neck easily killing anyone that gets hit within 10 minutes.**

 **Damage: str x 4**

 **Effect: bleeding 24 Hours unless treated**

At first, he was confused as to where these skills came from until he remembered the boxes that popped up after he learned the fighting style, then he got a bit scared when he looked at the final skill.

After all he knew all his attacks could kill but to have one that flat out said it made him scared but thankfully he had enough wisdom to think this through clearly and decide that as long as he didn't use it, it didn't matter what it did and that it would be a good last resort on an incredibly strong opponent.

But back to the new kids Yudaifu Rura was, to put it plain and simple, a wild child she had long flowing hair that was ruffed up always with at least 3 leaves in her hair her quirk is named Swirl, which allows her to take air or anything around her and swirl it in a reverse drill though if she does it in the air she swirls the opposite way.

She is also the most grounded of all of them being even tougher then Bakugo when it comes to keeping grounded, and even being able to take a full on explosion to the chest without moving.

Though not to say she wasn't hurt, Apparently her dad's quirk let him rotate anything he touched 90 degrees in any direction, which was so strong he was the #15 hero in America and #19 in the entire world his name was Spin, while her mother on the other hand had the ability to change the direction of anything around her she once donned the cloak as Twist Spin's sidekick but, now she is a stay at home wife.

She is honestly the most cheerful, being able to cheer up even the downiest of downers.

She is currently sparing with Tentsurasha and dodges as he make a jab extending his fingers to increase the damage she then jumps into the air for a knee strike but Tentsurasha dodges and goes for another jab in the small of the back.

She takes the jab and retaliates by turning around, pointing her hand at him, digging her heels in the ground, and shouting " **Burst canon!** " a reverse drill of wind bursts from her arm like a cannon ball, luckily Junko knew how to stop this, he quickly sticks his fingers in the ground to stop himself from being blasted back, however in his moment of glory he failed to see Yudaifu jump at him and whack him in the stomach " **twirl punch!** " instantly the air around her hand twisted and turned and sent Tentsurasha flying.

"Enough, the victor of this match is Yudaifu!" said Hiashi who had been the judge of their sparring matches called the match.

A whoop comes from Yudaifu while a groan escapes Tentsurasha's lips.

"Great job Yudaifu you did well, however you need to be less predictable I knew what you were going to do 3 seconds before you did it and had Tent been paying attention he could have easily gotten in your guard and taken you out, I will look for a close combat style for you tomorrow." She nodded in understanding.

"As for you Tent" said boy looks up at him a bit saddened, "great work you did good in figuring out a way around burst canon and using your quirk to increase your momentum and deal more damage." The boy looked up in surprise and beamed under the praise.

"However you need to work on your observation and assessment skills, I would suggest watching the entire path from the school to your house, or you could do some simple memory tests that I'm sure you can find on YouTube, ok?" he asks as he gets a nod from said boy.

"Next up is Omoi vs Joshuru!" as he called their names they walked out into the field.

A bit of backstory for Omoi, she is the orphaned daughter of the creator of the fire conduction material known as "Pyronium" a material which can absorb and hold thermal energy, and the same material that Izuku has an ingot of under his bed.

As such she will have access to all the recipes to it once she reaches the age of 14 due to the LPC (Legacy Protection Clause) which was made to ensure that orphans would have a way to remember their family and to give those who had weak or barely existent quirks a chance by acting as a semi-permanent patent which will only be removed if the entire family is dead or they all become villains/criminals.

Her quirk's name was Flame Body, a transformation quirk that allowed her to transform the top layer of her skin into fire and then manipulate the flames in a 20 foot radius around her, oh ya she's also immune to fire.

As they step up they start to banter "so do you honestly think you can beat me?" She asked in an attempt to be confident, after all even if it had only been a week he had slimed down a lot compared to what he use to look like, not that he was any less fat but still.

"No I totally just walked up here expecting to be beat and stand absolutely no chance against you and totally plan to fail." He said with obvious sarcasm even rolling his eyes.

"Ya, I know that's what I just said." She said but she failed to see Joshuru stumble with a small sweat drop hanging from his temple, while Omoi was very smart for a kindergartener she wasn't that good at putting that knowledge to use or in other terms, she's gullible.

"Enough banter, get in your stances." As Hiashi called out they got into some basic stances Josuru got into the basic stance of the Spider Kung Fu style meanwhile Omoi got into the basic Wooden Monkey style stance.

So you may be wondering, why the animal names? Well you see Hiashi had found a problem after the first sparring session.

You were the only one of your classmates, sans Mina, who had some sort of fighting style. So to counter this he presented each of them with a fighting style that best fit them.

Joshuru chose the Spider Kung Fu style which is a sub style of the scorpion style it specializes in rope fighting, entrapment, strangulation, captures, and entanglement vs multiple opponents. A pretty rare style all together but a good choice considering his quirk.

While Omoi took the wooden monkey which mimics a serious, angry monkey that attacks and defends with ferocity. The attitude of this monkey is more serious, and its movements are noticeably less light than the other monkeys. Wood monkey likes to grapple and bring its opponent to the ground.

"Are both contestants ready?" Said contestants nod their heads both already thinking of a simple battle plan "then begin!" and there goes the kick off as both contestants rush at each other with Omoi going for a sweeping kick which Joshuru jumps back to avoid.

However Omoi is having none of that and rushes to keep pace with him going for three quick jabs each aimed for a different part of her opponent's body one heads for the right kidney another for the spleen and a final one aimed at his chest.

Josuru dodges the kidney shot parries the spleen shot but gets hit by the chest shot, however, his opponent doesn't realize that he planned for that.

Omoi is caught by surprise once ropes of wax suddenly sprout out of Joshuru's wings and wrap around her Josuru then starts running around her the ropes are getting more tangled up until she looks like a cocoon in which he picks up the cocoon by the strings still attached to his wings and slams it on the ground.

"Winner Joshuru!" Hiashi calls out to signal the end if the match.

"What but I can still get out!" she yells as she uses her quirk to melt her wax bonds

"Very true however had this been an actual fight then he would have pulled out some sort of weapon to kill you or just beat you down with his fists, you should have activated your quirk once you saw his wax trying to wrap around you or when you got those punches off on him that way he would have been more staggered and you could rush in a few more times hopefully taking him down." He said in a calm voice to explain his reasoning as she looks down.

"As for you Joshuru that was very risky, it took too long to wrap her up in your web therefor she could have done multiple things to stop or break your strings, however, we shall work on this later ok?" he said looking at said boy who nodded in understanding before going over to his opponent to unwrap and talk with her but in the meantime.

"Mina, Baku you two are up you know the rules." Both of them had grew a bit with Mina having lost some of her baby fat and Bakugo had actually started to develop muscles were before he had just been skinny.

Mina moves into her Manta Ray style which specializes in rolling, evasion, and counter chin na against arresting controls on the ground. This fighting style has several high percentage and unusual ground escapes vs grappling holds.

Master level Manta Ray will also perform rolling chin na escapes into counters from standing, often breaking the opponents arm in the process. This style demonstrates the ability to counter throw while being thrown.

Meanwhile Bakugo goes into his Crab style which uses a powerful and dynamic ground position used to fight standing opponents with focus on evasion vs strikes and weapons, anti-grappling, powerful kicks, reaps, sweeps, and throws.

With level IV leg toughening Crab becomes a devastating ground-fighting art that specializes in breaking legs. Sadly Bakugo only has I training in leg toughening so far but he is getting there.

"Both combatants ready?" he gets two nods in affirmation "Then begin," and with that they are off starting off strong Bakugo throws a large left hook which mina rolls under and counter with a mule kick to his back while he uses an explosion to kick him out of the way while at the same time turning him to face Mina.

He grabs Mina's leg with his right hand, lifts her up, just to slam her down on his knee which knocks the wind out of her however she uses the opportunity to grab onto his leg so when he tries to pull her up again he pulls up his own leg wobbles for a little bit before falling with Mina right on him.

She uses the opportunity to hit his stomach twice then jump back before shooting a ball of acid at him which he blasts to make less hit him after which he jumps up and back and launches himself at her sending an explosive enhanced punch at her stomach.

It connects and sends her flying "Winner Bakugo," Mina looks like she is about to protest when he speaks again.

"He was able to hit you pretty hard twice plus he also hit you with an explosion that hit you directly in the stomach which had he made more strong would have severely damaged you." He explains why he had Bakugou win.

She pouts but understands "Izuku, it's you and Hariko up next just give me a bit to talk to these two," as he says that you nod and look over to your opponent.

Hariko was a petite girl even for your age, she had long black hair made into twin pig tails, with big blue eyes that was always looking around and almost analyzing everything in sight, her quirks name was moisture control which allowed her to control everything about moisture including the ability to change it into different things like ice, steam, snow, and other things which she uses to make things like sculptures out of ice or blades and spears out of steam and snow.

"Ok now then next up Hariko Vs Izuku are both of you ready?" he waits a second for you two to nod "ok then begin!" and off you go.

Moving into the basic stance of the Constricting Stoat: Tundra you jump at Hariko planning to grab her wrist but she barely gets away from you, you land before turning to getting ready to use your candle ball attack.

Until she counter attacks you with a flail made out of ice with the rope made of steam that smacks you across the face stunning you luckily not enough for you to be hit by her follow up strike.

-195

Looking down you notice that most of her strength is focused on her arms leaving her feet to be unstable so you **Call** her shoes to you, it works!

She falls to the ground and you take the opportunity to gather a **Bisha Boom** inside your mouth firing it at her she is able to recover from her slip up and quickly sets up a shield of ice from her feet but as the fireball hits you know that it won't hold up and it doesn't, the fireball breaks through the ice before the explosion hits Hariko.

Not one to let an opportunity slip away you use a skill that you learned along with the stance **Constricting Stoat: Scutter** which lets you scutter on four legs over to where you want but can cause blisters and burns if you slide with it to get close to Hariko before wrapping around her with your **Constricting Stoat: vice grip: cube**.

"Enough, Winner Izuku!" he looks happy for you as you jump up and down excited for your victory.

"Hariko, you did good but you need to work on the strength of your creations, sure you were able to use your flail to knock Izuku around a bit but other than that you couldn't do much, even your shield showed that by not being able to withstand the fireball enough for it to be broken by the explosion." said girl looked a little sad with her head down.

"That said you did very good in anticipating your opponent and with your reflexes, I know that quite a few people wouldn't be able to react after slipping like that." she looks happier now before nodding and going to train the strength of her constructs.

"you did good Izuku, you were able to notice the little details by noticing Hariko's loose footing and were able to use that to your advantage by using a combination of mine and your mother's quirks and then following up unlike a lot of other hero's I know that just stand there looking cool." you beam.

"But you shouldn't have rushed in like that, instead you should have stated off with a slew of **Candle Balls** and then after she is focused on that you could have gotten in close and used your spark breath, or used **reject** on her feet to get her on the ground before getting her in a hold, all in all you did good but you should have taken more time to plan." looking at him you understand what he is saying and so with a nod you walk off to relook at what happened and what you could have done.

Overall it has been a good day for training as you got +1 str and dex along with a +1 wis and **Bisha Boom** , **Scan** , and **Constricting** **Stoat: Scutter** leveled up!

You look over you skills for your martial arts style and see this

 **Beginners Constricting Stoat: Tundra version**

 **Active/passive**

 **Using mostly holds to snap bones and crush foes, stage one teaches constriction and breaking.**

 **Passive: 1.5x Str and Dex when fighting with only hands/gauntlets**

 **Active: lunges at the opponent if successful either deal 10 DPS for 30 seconds and cause status knocked out after 1 minute or deal 5 times the normal damage and cause status broken limb on one limb of your choosing**

 **Damage: (Str + Dex) 4 / 2 = DPH (damage per hit)**

 **Subskills:**

 **Constricting Stoat: vice grip: cube**

 **Active**

 **User grabs the target and holds onto the pressure points in the neck and legs making the muscles in the body clench up and holding the target in place.**

 **Restrains target for however long the user wants, can be broken if the target has 10 or more strength then the opponents.**

 **Constricting Stoat: Break**

 **Active**

 **While the user has the target in a grip the user can break one of the limbs in his grip.**

 **Damage: (Str x Dex) x 4 / 2**

 **Effects: -10 Dex**

 **Constricting Stoat: Slither lv 1(max lv 10)**

 **Active/Passive**

 **A unique training method developed into a technique the user learns to slither on the ground like a snake**

 **Passive effects: +50% bonus to training Dexterity**

 **Active Effects: + 5 Dex (+5 every 5 lvs)**

 **Warning: over usage of this quirk can and will result in burns and blisters on the user's belly if they go to fast**

 **Constricting Stoat: Lethal: killer bite**

 **Active**

 **While the user has the target in his grips the user bites off key points of the neck easily killing anyone that gets hit within 10 minutes.**

 **Damage: str x 4**

 **Effect: bleeding 24 Hours unless treated**

Looking at that last one you couldn't help but shutter as you remember that you could kill nearly anyone you get within your grasp, it's a scary thought.

But pushing that aside you remember something, Joshuru's birthday is in six days, And you don't have a present!

 **That's all folks, sorry for the late update, I got a bit distracted by some other things but I can promise that (because it is Christmas break) that the next chapter will be up by the end of January.**

 **Also sorry for the shameless self-promotion at the beginning of the chapter but I had to get it out of the way, also tell me in a review what you want Izuku to give Joshuru otherwise it's my choice.**

 **But anyways have a good day and keep at it, PLUS ULTRA!**

 **P.S.** **Yudaifu Rura is short for yuudai na taifuu no shihaisha which means majestic typhoon ruler but I forgot the others, however they are all short for something and mean something about the character so if you wanna try to find something you are welcome to and if you find something you think it was, then please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone it's me DarkDrago12 here back again with another chapter of Project Hero Reborn Omega! As you all can see I didn't make good on my promise and got this out by the end of January but the explanation is at the bottom.**

 **So on to the reviews and then we can get started with the story**

 **Also**

 **Dude, you need to work on your run-on sentences...it's painful to read.**

 **I realize this was about my first chapter and yes I realize at some point in time I have to go back and edit that chapter to make it easier to read.**

 **But I thank you for reviewing and I plan to get on that and fix my other chapters after chapter 8 so just two more updates after this and I will start fixing that dammed thing so yeah look forward to that.**

 **CcsHuman**

 **Nice story friend**

 **Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **Now without further ado, let's go beyond PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Five days later, Midoriya training grounds January 13th, 2120 10 AM**

We were in the training ground but today was a special day because tomorrow was Joshuru's birthday!

"Ok everyone, we need a plan of action tomorrow is Joshuru's birthday and we need to make one of the best birthdays ever." Izuku was talking to the rest of the kids who had also brought along their parents, besides Yudaifu's parents and Omoi's parents everyone was here.

By Mina was her parents Erian and Kyodarai Ashido, Erian was a short and stout man with a deeper pink skin than Mina's and he didn't have the eyes, he had a small bit of a beard and hair styled much like Endeavor and he can melt anything he touches.

Kyodarai, on the other hand, is a woman of average size who looked very beautiful, she didn't have the pink skin but did have the same eyes as Mina her face was soft and set in a gentle smile as she heard what they were planning for today.

Over by Omoi was her adopted mother Yasashi Harehi she was a tall kind woman who was actually the tallest here being an inch or two taller than even Izuku's dad she had a soft motherly face and was a bit lanky but with lightly tanned skin, her quirk Gentle Sun allowed her to release a soothing heat from her body that could calm down anyone and even be used in baking.

Meanwhile, Tentsura had his dad Honegane who was a tall lanky man, with greyish eyes, and hair much like his son's hair it was colored and styled similarly as well but his hair seemed better refined as if Tentsura had just tried to copy it but couldn't quite get it down, his quirk makes his bones strong as steel.

Finally, there was Hariko's mother, Virdemuta but she told us to call her Vir, she was a short stout woman who was red-headed in both hair and attitude as she had a relaxed but stern attitude, her hair was curly and bushy to the point where it looked like a big red bush, Izuku asked her about it but she just laughed him off saying she would tell me later, her quirk let her change any inorganic material she touched into fire then could use that fire for different things.

Of course, Bakugou and Aunty Mitsuki were both here as well but as we got together I decided to start the meeting "I already have a present for him but in case you don't you should all be able to use wood from the tree's here to make something for him." Bakugou looked interested in the prospect with a bit of light shining in his eyes.

"But for now it's best to start working on preparations for the party itself and for that my mom and I worked on a list of what we need for the party so we will go down the list, first off we need to know a place where we will set it up," Izuku explained as his mother pulled out a small whiteboard and marker for him to write things down.

"I think it would be fine if we just have the party right here but we could still take him to like, a theme park or something," Izuku said.

They discussed it for a while and decided just to have the party here, after all, it was a fairly open place with lots of trees and a lot of room to run around, plus it could probably hold around 20 people so if he wanted any other friends to come then they could come and they would still be able to run around.

You see the thing is that Josh knew they were working on a party for him, but they didn't know what the party would be about, then again neither did they.

"So what should the party be about?" Mina asked everyone as they all start thinking

"Well, Josh likes flying right?" Yudaifu asks, everyone nods bringing their attention to her.

"Then let's have a flying party, we can get those little glider things that we saw while passing the store in the mall Izu! Then, we can climb the trees, jump off, and glide with Josh the whole day!" As Yudaifu explains everyone starts to imagine it and smiles at the thought of flying with Josh and seeing his reaction to it.

The adults, however, didn't like the idea as much, "kids, I know you want to fly with Josh, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" Yasashi asked them.

It turned into a full debate that went on for a while with the kids making reasons why it was fine and the parents saying why it was too dangerous, it ended up with them saying they would instead bungee jumping from the trees rather than gliding, at least until they get older that is.

"Next, we need to set up some decorations, so let's split up, me, Tent, His dad, Mina, and her parents will work on setting up the bungee cords, along with making sure the area is clean and fixed so that we can run around." Said people got together to get ready.

"Meanwhile everyone else will set up the tables, chairs, put up the balloons, and put up the streamers!" Izuku finished talking and they all split up to go their separate ways.

 **1 Hour Later**

They had started setting up 1 hour ago and were finally done the trees were filled to the brim with balloons, bungee cords, and colorful tables and chairs afterward everyone went and the kids played around a bit while the adults talked about their work and Izuku finally took the time to look at the adult's titles and stats.

 **Eirian Ashido lv 34 (Alien)**

 **Title: Assistant manager at Chako Constructions**

Izuku was surprised to find a translator right next to his level but looking around found the same on all the adults.

 **Kyōdarai Ashido lv 33 (Great Raccoon)**

 **Title: Firm and kind**

 **Yasashi Harehi lv 36 (Gentle Soul, Sunny Day)**

 **Title: The Blessed of Hestia**

 **Honegane** **Junkekari lv 33**

 **Title: Bones of Steel**

 **Higen** **Odayana**

 **Title: Man of Fire**

 **Virdemuta Odayana Lv 35**

 **Title: The Change**

Izuku wondered why he saw the translation of some names but not Honegane, Higen, or Virdemuta, but he then remembered that Tent's dad and Hariko's parents Never told him what their names meant but Mina's parents along with Yasashi told them all what their names meant, they all had a good laugh in learning Mina's dad's name meant Alien.

All in all, it was an eventful kind of early morning, "so what do we do now?" Mina asked Izuku.

"We could go to the park, we can even invite Joshuru now that we are done with preparations for the party tomorrow." This was Yudaifu's suggestion which was quickly met with a lot of "Sure" and "Yeah" as the group told the parents where they were going and got permission to go In the first place along with the instructions to be back before 5.

 **Later at the park, 12:00 AM**

It was noon now, it had taken the kids only 15 minutes to get to the park and they had played for around 30 before they decided it was too cold to continue and went into the sandbox, where Omoi used her quirk to help them heat up.

Luckily she had been practicing her control over her quirk and was able to only set her hair on fire, all in all, the kids were having a grand time until a shout was heard "Hey, get out of the way!"

Quickly turning the kids saw a kid their age yelling at them to move out of the way as he ran right towards them, in his hands they saw a bag few apples and a loaf of bread, he seemed to have treads on his feet that had the back raised up and was flinging sand behind him as he moved at around 45 MPH (10 MPH slower than the average speed of a horse) straight towards them.

But it was something they heard after that that cemented what was happening "Help, Villain!" and just like that, they froze, well most of them.

" **Call**!" Izuku held out his hand and focused on the boy's shirt, only to realize his mistake as the boy sprinted past and HE was pulled off his feet towards the boy!

As he was pulled away he vaguely noticed that his friends where following trying to catch up, they lost him about five minutes in, turns out that by making a connection with the gravity of an object of greater mass than he can move, HE gets pulled into IT.

 **Ally way, 12:15 AM**

Finally, the boy stopped, thinking he had gotten away with his crime, only to have a 5-year-old boy slam into him like a rocket, see when Izuku uses Call it makes a connection between Izuku gravity and the object-Izuku-want-to-bring-towards-him's gravity that is made of Izuku's gravity.

That connection works a lot like rubber in that it usually snaps the object towards the user like rubber after being stretched, however this time it was the other way around as Izuku was instead snapped towards the object, the end result being Izuku becoming a living missile.

Luckily for the villain, though this left Izuku more dazed than he was, quickly the hero realized if he ran Izuku would do the same thing as before his treadmills spun to life and he climbed up the side of the wall with his treadmills sticking to it, only for him to leap off and try to kick Izuku in the gut.

Izuku was able to get away from that by rolling to the side as the blow crashed into the ground, his opponent's treadmills shifted changing to where the curve upwards was now on the front instead of the back and he stood in place as his treadmills started up, one moving forward one moving backward, the end result was Izuku got shot with a lot of sand.

Izuku quickly got up and analyzed the situation, before coming to a conclusion, he needed to beat the boy quickly, and he knew just how to do it.

" **Reject** " as he said that the sand that hung in the air was pushed away which gave him a line of sight on his target, who seemed surprised that his quirk could push AND pull, little did he know.

Sadly he wasn't surprised enough as he quickly recovered and charged right at you with a sloppy left hook, you duck under and counter with a simple jab to the stomach, as he curls in on himself you take advantage and raise your knee to hit his chin he stumbles back dizzily.

Izuku finished him with a **Call** (which pulled Izuku towards him)and a punch to the face which knocks him out, and as Izuku was wondering what to do with him, he notices something.

The boy was skinny and boney to the point where his bones where showing through his skin, then he took a good look at what the boy stole, there weren't any toys, video games, or even a gift card, just food and he remembered what his dad had told him so long ago.

 **Flashback 1 Month ago**

"Hey Dad, what do you do for work?" a younger Izuku asks as he and his father sit in the living room.

"Well son, do you remember when we found out that you were quirkless before you got your actual quirk?" seeing his son nod he continued.

"Well not all parents react as we did, some are kinder and help their children to become stronger that way they don't get too hurt, but some are meaner and hurt their children, and some simply can't look at them, so they leave them out in the street and abandon them," Hisashi said Izuku looked horrified.

"But that's wrong!" Izuku said with horror in his voice.

"Your right Izuku, it is, and most people recognize this, so that's what I work for, I work with a group of people who take the children like that and help them off the streets and into the homes of people who will help, love, and take care of them," Hisashi said with pride in his voice as Izuku looked at his dad in awe.

 **End of Flashback**

Looking at this kid, he matched the description of what the kids often looked like if they were on the street for long enough.

So with his mind made up, he walked back to the training ground, intending to do something to help him.

 **I was so close… I finished this on the 31** **st** **but couldn't upload it until today… hope you liked it though and have a nice February. also a btw, I will be posting this story on** **RoyalRoad** **, yay.**


End file.
